Something to Look Forward to
by AllTheThingsWeDo
Summary: "When are we ever going to go past that dreaded phase - friendship"
1. Chapter 1

**Something to Look Forward to  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>I.<p>

"When are we ever going to go past that dreaded phase - friendship," a blonde mumbled, turning a page as though he was ripping off heads. There was a small chuckle beside him. An almost carefree voice answered.

"Probably never."

The blonde groaned. "Really! You're impossible." He closed his book. "Like someone I know," he added.

"Maybe it's a genetic for all humans in our world to be impossible. You're quite impossible yourself." the carefree man wiggled his eyebrows, grinning widely.

"Oh, Shinou, not this again. If you say because I'm impossibly beautiful, I will roast you."

"As kinky as that sound, I think you would like me better alive... and kicking."

Before the blonde could retort, the library door opened. A double black stood at the doorway, looking mildly annoyed and sent the two occupants in the room a glare. "You were supposed to be in the meeting. Both of you."

"Oh... was that today? I absolutely forgot." Murata faked a gasp and clutched his heart, "I feel terribly guilty. Wolfie, what shall we do?"

"Murata." Yuri growled.

Wolfram sighed. "We apologize for not being there but we were -"

"Having our date. Our date is more important than some boring, stuffy meeting. Right, Wolfie?" Murata grinned at the blonde man who scoffed at him.

Wolfram stood up from his chair and stomped away from the room, mumbling about indecisive and stupid sages.

II.

Wolfram didn't expect to see Yuri so early in the morning especially outside his doors. The double black looked stressed out, "I cancelled my jog with Conrad for this. I hope you let me in." he looked hopeful. Wolfram crushed that hope by glancing at something - or someone - inside his room.

"Well, er... this isn't exactly the proper time so -"

Yuri tried to look like he wasn't hurt. He did deserve this. He does but that doesn't mean it hurts any less. "I understand." He really didn't. The double black walked away with as much dignity as he could.

"Hmmnn... shouldn't we have told him that we were only having a very early tea party?" Murata's amused voice called out from the balcony.

Wolfram closed the door and turned to stare at his friend. He contemplated what happened a year ago and even if the great sage was such an annoying man, he wouldn't change it for a thing.

III.

A year ago...

It was Wolfram's birthday party. The ballroom was filled with merriment and everyone were enjoying themselves all except for one... the birthday celebrant himself.

That afternoon, just a few hours before the party started, Yuri had publicly announced the dissolution of their engagement. It had hurt. It still does amidst the countless glasses of alcohol he had consumed throughout the evening. What was even worse was that the king wanted to be friends and forbade him to return to his father's land. He would have to endure being so close to someone he knew he could never, ever have.

"Drunk is not a nice look for you, my lord." an amused sage commented.

Wolfram didn't know how he had appeared suddenly beside him. "What do you want?" he asked as politely as he could. He did promise his mother and brothers that he would behave as much as possible. And he was just so tired that he doesn't have the energy to actually have an argument right now.

Murata gave a sad smile. "Nothing really. I just don't want you looking so sad on your birthday."

Wolfram was taken aback a bit at the sincerity in the sage's voice. He placed his glass on the table. He suddenly didn't feel like drinking anymore.

"Do you want to dance?"

Was the sage trying to give him a heart attack or...

"If Yuri told you to do this... just... just don't."

"I really, really want to dance with you. No Yuri involved." Murata stood side by side with the blonde, "What he did... it wasn't fair to you, I know. But it isn't the end of the world. There's life beyond this."

"Thank you for the sagely advise," Wolfram retorted bitterly.

"That was Murata, Ken talking. And he really, really wants to dance with you."

"Why?"

"Why shouldn't he? You're amazing, Wolfram. And Yuri must be blind not to see that."

That night Wolfram danced with no other people than the great sage.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I apologize for the errors. I recently found this while cleaning my old laptop and wanted to share it with you all. A multi-chaptered fic? hmnnn... yes.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Something to Look Forward to **

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>I.<p>

Being the Great Sage, he was privy to a lot of things especially the Demon Kingdom's affairs. As Ken Murata, he was privy to the Demon King's personal affairs, being his best friend and all. He was used to the King ranting on about everything and everyone but what he didn't expect to hear one supposedly normal day was Yuri's plan to end his five-year engagement with Wolfram.

Yuri gave him a weak smile, "I know what you're thinking."

Murata sat a bit straighter and just stared at the now mature king, seemingly trying to pinpoint the exact moment when Yuri started acting like the regal king he is now. He couldn't remember. How odd.

"You think I'm an idiot for letting Wolfram go but we," Yuri paused when he heard footsteps outside the room. He sighed when the steps faded. "We can't go on like this. It's not fair to both of us."

"It's not fair," Murata repeated softly. He knew how that felt but that's another entirely different story, one that should be forgotten. There are more pressing matters now. "Are you sure about this?"

"Very," And he was. The sage could feel it.

Murata sensed an incoming migraine. This is going to be a long and painful affair. "You do know he will be very pissed at you." _'And very, very hurt,'_ he wanted to add.

"I can imagine but it must be done."

II.

Being the Great Sage also entitled him to settle state affairs. With Yuri planning to dissolve the engagement, Wolfram and a few other high ranking families will not be happy. He needed to do some damage control hence here he was, having afternoon tea in the garden with the fiancé in question.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Wolfram eyed him curiously. It wasn't everyday occurrence for the sage to invite him for tea.

Murata was thinking of how to phrase 'Yuri wants to break your engagement' as subtly as possible without the fire-wielder burning him to a crisp as a result. "Er, yeah. About that… Nice weather we're having, don't you think?" _'Smooth, Ken. Smooth.'_

Wolfram looked confused for a moment before answering, "Ah, yes. Very nice indeed. Greta and I decided to go to town today in fact. Do you think – ah, never mind," the blonde looked down at his untouched, probably cold, tea. A small shy smile was playing on his lips.

The sage was curious. "Do I think what?"

Wolfram looked up slowly. "Do you think Yuri would go with us if I asked? I mean, not that I miss him or anything but he's been so busy and haven't been spending time with Greta and –" he looked down again.

The _'me' _didn't need to be spoken to be there. Murata decided it was nice seeing this Wolfram. It was completely different from his usual loud and bratty front. Though, now that he thinks about it, that front of his had lessened these past few years. Maybe Yuri isn't the only one who matured.

Looking at Wolfram now, the sage didn't have the heart to tell him of Yuri's plans. Instead, he pasted on his usual cheeky smile. "Shibuya is a bit busy, yes, but if you let Greta give him her famous puppy-dog eyes, he might just give in."

Before he could stop himself, Wolfram laughed. And, Murata decided, it suited the blonde very much.

"And if he still says no, I'll be happy enough to accompany both of you in his place," Murata wanted to hit himself. He didn't know what possessed him to say that.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

The Great Sage spent that afternoon in the market, going from one stall to the other with the princess and the blonde soldier and it was, indeed, very nice.

III.

"His birthday? You want to do that on his birthday? Are you mental!" Murata didn't know why he was so riled up about this. If he was thinking logically, Wolfram's birthday would have been the perfect time to end the engagement considering all those aged old traditions and what not's but just the thought of Wolfram's laughter turning to – Murata shook his head. He didn't like where that line of thought was going. "He will hate you."

"He'll understand."

"I hope you don't regret this decision, Shibuya."

"You and I both."

IV.

The morning of Wolfram's birthday, Murata didn't feel like getting out of bed. He wanted to just sleep and sleep and –

A knock on the door.

"Your Eminence, are you awake?"

'_No'_ He sighed and reluctantly got up, "Yes, I'm awake."

"His Majesty had requested a meeting this afternoon. You are to come to his office after lunch."

Today won't be a fun day at all.

V.

By the time he entered Yuri's office, everyone Yuri trusted and considered his family were there wearing worried and confused faces. The most confused of all was the blonde sitting on a chair near Yuri's table.

"Now that we're all here," Yuri started, walking towards Wolfram. He stopped in front of the blonde, "I would like all of you to witness the dissolution of our engagement."

A kiss on Wolfram's right hand and then and there, Murata saw Wolfram's world crumble.

VI.

The Great Sage frowned at all the merriment. It all seemed highly inappropriate considering what had happened earlier but he had to give Wolfram credit. The blonde didn't make a fuss. He accepted Yuri's decision with a calm façade. But from the amount of alcohol the blonde had consumed, the façade is slowly falling into pieces.

He knew this because he may or may not have been staring at the fire-wielder the whole night.

He approached the mourning celebrant.

"Drunk is not a nice look for you, my lord." He said as a way of greeting, faking amusement.

"What do you want?" Wolfram said politely but the sage could see the anger and fatigue just setting in at the corners of Wolfram's eyes.

"Nothing really. I just don't want you looking so sad on your birthday." '

Wolfram looked highly surprised at what the sage had said. He placed the glass of wine he was holding on the table. A good thing because he was two glasses away from being totally smashed.

"Do you want to dance?" Again, Murata found himself talking without screening his words. This seemed to be happening very often, specifically around a certain blonde soldier.

"If Yuri told you to do this... just... just don't."

"I really, really want to dance with you. No Yuri involved." Murata moved a bit so he was now side by side with Wolfram. "What he did... it wasn't fair to you, I know. But it isn't the end of the world. There's life beyond this."

"Thank you for the sagely advise," Wolfram retorted bitterly.

"That was Murata, Ken talking. And he really, really wants to dance with you." _'Please forget about everything for now and dance with me.' _He wanted to add but found it highly inappropriate.

"Why?"

"Why shouldn't he? You're amazing, Wolfram. And Yuri must be blind not to see that." _'Utterly blind' _but Murata wasn't talking about Yuri this time.

When Wolfram offered his hand, the sage all but dragged Wolfram to the dance floor, ignoring the implications of dancing with the king's now ex-fiancé.

As they started dancing, Murata couldn't help but feel elated.

These feelings and thoughts he'd been having these past few weeks about Wolfram, he didn't know what they were but they could take it slow, as slowly as they can. There's no need to rush. There will always be tomorrow and at least now, there's something to look forward to… for both of them.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I finally got around to typing this. I think I finished this chapter last month. Wrote it at the back of my aphasia and cleft lip and palate notes. I've no shame D:<p>

I apologize for any mistakes. I have to rush this because I need to write some acads/clinical stuff.

Also, I don't think I'm going to be adding any new chapters anytime soon. Internship is just around the corner and I have to focus hence this story will be marked as complete… until further notice.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story :)


End file.
